Nimm Velos
''"Before working for Aquila I thought that life really had no meaning and I thought I found my meaning to life in the sense of earning credits...and I did for a while I suppose, but then when I started to work for Aquila he showed me a future and showed me my purpose...to fight for that future and I did just that...." -''Nimm Velos just before he passed Nimm Velos was a prominent mercenary within the galaxy and known to many for being funny even during times of despair or sadness he was always there to cheer people up. Biography Early Life Nimm was born on Nar Shaddaa around 3677 BBY during the Great Galactic War to parents that had passed not long after his birth and he then became a orphan to which when he grew up he worked as a young man associated with multiple gangs doing runs for them or acting as distractions for them. When he eventually became an adult he had just about enough credits to buy him a small vessel which he then used to travel the galaxy, he first came across Tatooine which is where he lived for a while due to his ship being cheap and faulty. During his time on Tatooine Nimm would meet a lady called Nora Hollinger who lived as a farmer in the Jundland Wastes. Nora would plead for Nimm's help as her parents had been captured by Tusken Raiders and she was willing to pay a lot of money to which Nimm would help her as he needed the money for his ship. Both Nimm and Nora would travel to the Jundland Wastes to find Nora's parents, however they would come across a camp where Nimm would take out many of the Raiders that lived within the camp, they would both come across Nora's parents to see them both dead and gutted. Seeing this would shock Nora to the point where she was so full of fear she didn't know what to do, seeing this Nimm would instead of charging her for money he took her with him as a part of his crew where they both would eventually form a relationship. Nora would eventually return home to Tatooine with some of the credits Nimm had earned to buy a new farm for both of them to eventually live on. Great Galactic War Coming towards the end of the Great Galactic War, Nimm would come across a man called Aquila Maydar who would hire Nimm as his bodyguard as they got along with each other quite well. Working for Aquila proved quite profitable for Nimm as he began working for the Republic as a privateer as well earning extra credits on the side. Eventually the peace summit arrived and Nimm and Aquila travelled to Alderaan where the Supreme Chancellor and Prime Minister of Corellia would be killed. With the peace summit coming to an end, Nimm jumped into action and would save Aquila getting him off world to Nar Shaddaa where they would lay low for quite some time. Second Great Galactic War During the Second Great Galactic War which began in the year 3651 BBY, Nimm would provide backup and became a commander for the New Republic and would fight many battles within that year. Throughout that year Nimm even went back to his wife Nora Hollinger where he would use their farm as a base of operation for quite some time, however in the year 3650 BBY Nimm would pass after he saved Lorn Tolen who was aboard Darth Prel's harrower where Nimm would blow the ship up after safely evacuating Lorn. Category:Characters